


Running Up That Hill Chapter Six

by broadwayblainey



Series: Running Up That Hill [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: We go back again to a week before Klaine's wedding.No major warnings but it's a little blangst-y because who doesn't like a little blangst?I swear it's nothing major though.





	Running Up That Hill Chapter Six

When Blaine Devon Anderson was twelve years, two months and sixteen days old, he swore off love for the rest of his life. He had fallen in love for the first time with his father's intern at his office who was almost fifteen years his senior, and who broke his heart when he told Blaine he had plans to propose to his girlfriend. It was short lived and star-crossed from the start but, like any heartbreak, it was painful. As if the devastation of his first heartbreak wasn't enough, his parent's were in the process of getting a divorce. It was messy and awful, and he and his brother were pushed from pillar to post between them. They had tried not to pick a side, but their mother had always been the softer of their parent's and they, eventually, lived with her for the majority of their teenage years, with their father having them every other weekend. Maybe if Blaine had been a little bit less of a romantic as a child, he would have seen how they were with each other and known that his parents were never in love, that they would have never lasted but he didn't; Blaine just saw two people he thought were in love tearing each other apart. So, he promised himself that he would never fall in love again. That promise was broke, of course, after barely four years. And, when he met Kurt, he couldn't even imagine why he was so scared.  
So, he was going to marry him, because what else would he be doing?  
It was a week before their wedding and they were driving out of the city to pick up their wedding cake before the big day because the delivery woman's wife went into labor. Because some people are honestly so selfish, Kurt had groaned.  
He groaned again in the passenger seat next to Blaine for probably the six millionth time since they woke up that morning.  
"It's really not that big of a deal," Blaine said.  
"No, no," Kurt sighed. "It's the literal end of the world."  
"I thought I was meant to be the dramatic one."  
"You know that you and I have the mutual drama queen relationship that everyone wants."  
"Oh, yeah. Silly me," Blaine smiled and tried to merge into the next lane. "We'll probably be another hour, anyway, it shouldn't take long," he was trying to make Kurt feel better, but his fiancee just groaned again. "I know I just said this but I feel like it bears repeating; it's really not that big of a deal."  
"Will you just spiral with me?"  
"You want me to spiral with you?"  
"Yes."  
"You want me to visit you in your dark place?"  
"More than anything in the world."  
"Fine," he said and when the traffic slowed to a stop in front of him he drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel and thought for a minute. He squinted against the sun and said: "We could be sat in this sunshine for another hour, and you could look like a lobster in our wedding photos."  
"Oh, my God. Thank you."  
"Complete disaster. And I can't marry Mr. Krabs, so I'll probably leave you at the altar."  
"Great. Now I'm sunburnt and dying alone," Kurt said, and Blaine caught him smiling out of the corner of his eye. "And everyone we know will be there and they'll all pity me, and you know how I hate that."  
"Those snooty assholes."  
"Right? So, now I'm crying because everyone keeps asking if I'm okay and looking at me all sad and you left me and I look like the crab from The Little Mermaid."  
"Sebastian."  
"Sebastian. I hate that name," he huffed and nudged Blaine's arm when he snorted. "I bet it'll rain, too. I bet you five dollars."  
"Fine," Blaine agreed. "So, it's raining. And no one loves you. That's the worst that can happen."  
"Yeah. Why do bad things happen to good people?"  
"Well," Blaine said, and Kurt huffed out a laugh. "Can we be done with spiraling and look on the bright side?"  
"What is the bright side, exactly?" Kurt asked, and Blaine was sure he rolled his eyes.  
"This is our bump."  
"Our what?"  
"There's always a bump in the road during a wedding," Blaine said. He grabbed Kurt's hand and linked their fingers together, resting them on his thigh. "Any number of awful things could have happened, or might happen. One of us could get cold feet and run away, or say an ex's name during our vows, or get stranded because of bad weather, but we won't. We have to pick up our wedding cake. As bumps go, that's pretty flat."  
"Those were all Friends references," Kurt said after a moment of Blaine being smug. "But, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm a brat."  
"You think I don't know that?"  
"You're funny, you know I can still get cold feet?"  
"Don't you dare," Blaine said and, after checking he wouldn't crash into the car in front of them, he leaned across and pecked Kurt's cheek.  
"I won't, I promise," Kurt murmured, suddenly hushed and quite serious. They were quiet for a few minutes, the constant thrum of the busy New York highway and the low hum of Queen playing on the car radio the only sounds. Blaine chanced a quick glance at Kurt and saw him grinning fondly at him. He was about to ask him what he was smiling about when Kurt said; "I feel like I don't tell you enough about, you know, how much you mean to me. Because you tell me all the time and it comes easily to you but I - I just feel like I don't tell you. You just look at me and I know but I can't do that like you can."  
"I know. You tell me, I know," Blaine said and he didn't want to tell Kurt that it only came easily to him because he didn't want it to ever stop being easy, because that didn't even seem to make sense. He just knew that telling him, even if it was embarrassingly sentimental and honeyed, was so much better than to leave him wondering. "But I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you tell me, if the mood should strike."  
"I don't ever want to be without you, Blaine," Kurt said sincerely and kissed Blaine's shoulder quickly.  
"Good. You won't be," Blaine promised.  
Blaine glanced down at his fiancee's hand gripping his own, at the ring on his finger. He glanced and wondered if Kurt felt half of what he did, if he felt half as lucky or half as in love because, if he didn't, Blaine would spend all of this life and all of the next making him. He didn't ask, even though he wanted to, if Kurt was happier than he ever thought possible.  
Blaine turned his head after Kurt had been silent next to him for a few minutes too long. Kurt was looking back with a content kind of smile on his face, the kind that he didn't make often and still made Blaine a little flustered.  
He didn't have to wonder for long.


End file.
